Moonlight
by asakuracchi
Summary: Tsukishima bukanlah orang yang suka mengedepankan perasaan. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui semua anggota klub voli Karasuno. Apakah tetap akan seperti itu bahkan setelah pemuda pendek berambut jingga terlibat di dalamnya? A TsukiHina fic. RnR?
Tim voli SMA Karasuno memang memiliki pemain dengan beragam kepribadian. Ada yang selalu meledak-ledak dengan semangatnya meskipun tubuhnya kecil, ada yang pendiam namun saat marah bisa menakuti bahkan Sadako sekalipun, ada yang selalu tidak percaya diri mengenai kemampuannya, ada juga yang selalu kerepotan mengurus anggota yang lain. Di antara semua kepribadian itu, Tsukishima Kei paling tidak tahan dengan manusia-manusia yang berisiknya minta ampun, termasuk si gagak kecil Karasuno.

"Hm? Aku suka cara Tsukishima bermain voli kok. Dia keren."

Setidaknya sampai ketika si gagak kecil mengatakan hal tersebut.

 **Asakura** _ **presents**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moonlight © Blackeyes Asakura**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Sore itu seperti biasa gedung olahraga Karasuno digunakan untuk latihan tim voli. Suara decit sepatu dan bola yang dipukul terdengar nyaring bahkan dari luar.

" _Nice kill_ , Hinata!" seru seorang pemain dengan rambut mencuat dan, ehem, tinggi badan kurang dari 160 sentimeter. Ia menghampiri pemain yang barusan melakukan _spike_ dengan sukses dan melakukan _high five_ dengannya. Pemain yang bernama Hinata itu hanya tertawa senang menerima pujian dari seniornya.

" _Mou_ , Tsukki! Kau kenapa sih? Padahal lompatan Hinata yang barusan itu tidak terlalu tinggi lho!" keluh seorang pemain yang lebih pendek dari pemuda yang ia panggil Tsukki itu. Tsukishima hanya mendengus. Bukannya ia tidak bisa memblok _spike_ yang tadi, hanya saja saat ia melompat untuk memblok pukulan Hinata ia tidak sengaja memandang wajah pemain berambut _orange_ itu. Wajah penuh peluh yang tersenyum lebar sambil melakukan _spike_.

Wajah yang entah sejak kapan mampu membuatnya terdistraksi.

"Oke, _mini game_ kali ini dimenangkan oleh tim merah! Ayo kembali acak pemain dan main satu set lagi!" seru kapten tim voli Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi, sambil mengacak gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil bertuliskan nama-nama pemain mereka.

Semua anggota berkumpul di depan Daichi dan menunggunya mengacak nama-nama pemain. Daichi mengambil satu kertas dan membukanya.

"Untuk tim hitam, Ennoshita!" Kemudian ia mengambil dan membuka gulungan-gulungan lain, "Yamaguchi! Asahi! Tanaka! Sugawara! Lalu yang terakhir adalah…" ia membuka gulungan keenam dan membaca nama yang tertulis di kertasnya, "Oh, aku. _Yosh_! Sisanya berarti masuk tim merah ya! Ayo mulai!"

Yamaguchi mulai gemetaran, ia jadi satu-satunya anak kelas satu di tim yang sekarang. Daichi dan Sugawara tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda kikuk itu, menenangkannya.

Sementara Hinata punya masalah lain. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan ke hadapan pemain paling tinggi di timnya, menuding pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Buuh, dan aku harus terjebak dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu!" keluhnya, berkacak pinggang, masih menggembungkan pipinya. Tsukishima mendengus, menahan sebisa mungkin rona di wajahnya agar tidak memerah melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya terlihat—meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, lahir batin—cukup manis dengan pipi menggembung seperti itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengacak rambut Hinata, "Hinata, lebih baik kau fokus menambah tinggi badanmu daripada mengurusi kelakuanku," katanya, sinis seperti biasa. Diam-diam ia kaget karena baru pertama kali ia menyentuh rambut _middle blocker_ satu itu.

"Lembut,' pikirnya, 'seperti kapas.'

Sementara Hinata mencak-mencak sendiri karena lagi-lagi Tsukishima mengejek tinggi badannya, yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa sinis dan bersiap di posisinya.

"Oi, Hinata bodoh! Cepat ke posisimu, kita mau mulai!" teriak Kageyama tidak sabaran. Hinata hanya menggerutu dan mengikuti perintah _setter_ nya itu.

Mereka pun mulai bermain, poin demi poin didapatkan oleh masing-masing tim. Belum ada serangan-serangan yang mengejutkan jadi mereka bermain dengan tenang, kecuali trio Hinata, Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang memang dari lahir berpita suara toa.

Namun kemudian Asahi melakukan _spike_ yang keras dari tengah, Kageyama reflek melompat ke belakang dan menerima _spike_ tersebut. Bolanya membentur tangan Kageyama dengan keras sebelum akhirnya kembali melambung.

"Ah, maaf! _Cover_!"

Hinata yang seperti biasa selalu bergerak dengan insting langsung berlari mendekati net dan bersiap melompat untuk melakukan _spike_. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, yang menerima _spike_ Asahi tadi itu Kageyama, lalu siapa yang akan memberinya _toss_?

Tsukishima tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berlari ke depan, melompat dari garis belakang seperti yang pernah dilakukan Nishinoya, kemudian memberikan _toss_ kepada Hinata.

Mata pemuda bernomor punggung 10 itu terbelalak, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dari semua orang, yang memberinya _toss_ adalah Tsukishima. Sepersekian detik berikutnya ia sadar dan memukul bola itu sekuat tenaga. Bolanya membentur tangan Daichi lalu melambung ke luar lapangan dan tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

Karena bukan hanya Hinata yang kaget, semua orang terdiam melihat hal tadi. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka seorang Tsukishima yang kebanyakan mendahulukan ego itu ternyata mau melakukan _toss_ yang notabene seakan 'melayani' _spiker_.

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Nishinoya memecahkan keheningan dengan berteriak " _Nice kill_!" dan memukul punggung Hinata serta Tsukishima. Anggota lain hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk satu sama lain.

Sama sekali tidak curiga Tsukishima ada apa-apa, mereka hanya menganggap akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu bisa lumayan akur dengan Hinata.

Sementara Kageyama menggerutu, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa melakukan _toss_ seperti itu," katanya. Tsukishima hanya mendengus dan kembali ke posisinya.

"Aku tidak akan mau jadi _setter_ kok, tenang saja," jawabnya.

Hari ini terbukti perasaannya sudah menumpuk lebih daripada yang ia duga.

Karena setelah kejadian itu ia jadi bertingkah aneh. Ia merasakan ngilu yang tidak wajar setiap kali Kageyama memberi Hinata _toss_. Ia jadi merasa hanya dirinya yang boleh memberi pemuda itu _toss_ dan membawakannya kemenangan.

Rasa tidak nyaman itu terus menumpuk hingga ia tidak bisa menahannya, tubuhnya reflek melompat dan memukul _toss_ dari Kageyama yang tadinya mengarah ke Hinata.

"Aaaaah Tsukishimaaaa! Kenapa kau mencuri bolanya darikuuu?!" protes pemuda kecil itu, ia mengerang kesal lalu kembali ke posisinya. Tsukishima sendiri mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Kageyama yang sedari tadi ia rasakan memandanginya.

Ada tanda tanya di sana. Di manik kelam Kageyama. Tsukishima sangat mengerti kenapa ia begitu heran, dirinya yang tidak pernah suka mencolok tiba-tiba mencuri _toss_ yang diberikan untuk Hinata. Itu kurang lebih sama saja seperti Nishinoya yang tiba-tiba jadi kutu buku, atau Ennoshita yang tiba-tiba jadi wota. Namun toh pemuda tinggi itu tidak mengacuhkan Kageyama, untuk menghindari kecurigaan lebih lanjut, ia kembali ke posisinya.

 _Mini game_ berlanjut tanpa ada hal-hal aneh lain, Tsukishima menerapkan _self control_ yang lebih, menahan dirinya berbuat hal konyol lebih jauh.

Latihan berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, anggota klub voli merapikan kembali peralatan yang mereka gunakan lalu berganti baju dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa Tsukishima pulang bersama Yamaguchi, Kageyama dan Hinata karena rumah mereka memang searah. Namun tiba-tiba _advisor_ klub voli mereka, Takeda- _sensei_ , berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kageyama- _kun_ , Yamaguchi- _kun_ , kalian dipanggil oleh wakil kepala sekolah," katanya sambil berusaha mengatur napas setelah berlari-lari. Yamaguchi dan Kageyama serentak gemetar, memangnya mereka berulah apa?

Mengetahui itu Takeda- _sensei_ hanya tertawa, "Tenang saja! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ayo ikut aku!" katanya. Kageyama dan Yamaguchi hanya berpandangan lalu mengangguk, mengikuti Takeda- _sensei_.

Tsukishima mendengus, kenapa harus hari ini? Dari sekian hari ia mampu mengendalikan perasaannya, kenapa harus hari ini ia ditinggal berdua dengan Hinata?

"Heeh, aku penasaran mereka ada urusan apa," celetuk Hinata, "ah sudahlah, tanya besok saja. Aku ngantuk, ayo pulang Tsuk—eh?!" _spiker_ handal itu terkejut saat ia menoleh ke arah Tsukishima dan yang bersangkutan sedang memandanginya.

Ya. **Memandanginya.** **Tsukishima itu**. Memandanginya.

Hinata mundur dengan canggung, "A-Ada apa? M-mau ngajak ribut, ha?!" dirinya malah menantang dengan bodohnya. Tsukishima menghela napas. Kenapa harus manusia seperti ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?

 _ **Eh?—Tsukishima, kau tidak benar-benar mengakui itu 'kan?**_

"Dasar bodoh." Hanya itu yang Tsukishima katakan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Hinata berkedip. _**Eh?**_

Sedetik kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Tsukishima bodoh!" serunya, ia berlari menyusul pemuda tinggi itu. Mereka berjalan pulang tanpa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Tsukishima tidak mau ambil resiko ia kembali kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Hinata sendiri masih sebal, memangnya jadi orang bodoh itu kriminalitas? Salahnya apa coba.

Keesokan harinya keadaan Tsukishima malah menjadi semakin parah. Ia enggan berbicara dengan Hinata. Sama sekali.

"Tsukishima! Kau mau latihan? Aku mau latihan _spike_ jadi butuh _blocker_ , hehe," Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya saat mengatakan itu.

 _ **Sial, tidak usah banyak-banyak tersenyum, bodoh.**_

Si pirang hanya mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah bodohnya.

'Eh? Kenapa responnya begitu? Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?' pikirnya. Detik berikutnya ia pergi sambil menggerutu, memutuskan untuk latihan _spike_ tanpa _blocker_.

Selanjutnya saat di ruang ganti, saat Hinata memintanya untuk menutup pintu karena ia mau mengganti kaosnya. Lagi-lagi Tsukishima mengabaikannya.

Lalu saat mereka ditraktir bakpao daging oleh kapten mereka, seperti biasa, saat Hinata meminta tukar karena bakpaonya pedas dan ia tidak kuat dengan rasa pedas. Tsukishima masih menganggapnya angin lalu.

Anggota klub yang lain mulai heran, memangnya mereka ada masalah apa sampai Tsukishima tidak mau berbicara sama sekali dengan Hinata? Terlebih lagi masalah itu sepertinya hanya dari sisi Tsukishima karena Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendiamkannya.

" _Ano_ … Tsukishima? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kapten mereka, sedikit khawatir dengan kelanjutan _teamwork_ antara Tsukishima dan Hinata.

"Ba… ik? Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, kok, kapten," jawabnya. Nada bicaranya sedikit kacau, membuat Daichi justru semakin curiga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau pulang duluan dengan Hinata."

"Oke—HAH?!"

"Hmm? Pulang dengan Hinata. Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

Anggota lain hanya tersenyum canggung, separo senang separo takut. Daichi yang sedang dalam mode kapten memang menyeramkan, tapi mereka juga ingin menertawakan respon Tsukishima yang terkejut karena Daichi menyuruh hal itu.

Tsukishima mendengus, "Kenapa aku harus pulang dengan Hinata saja? Bukankah kita semua satu arah?" elaknya. Daichi tersenyum, dengan senyum yang ia berikan kepada Nishinoya dan Tanaka kalau mereka berulah.

"Lho? Bukankah tidak ada masalah dengan itu? Aku menyuruh kalian pulang duluan, **memang ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat?** "

Tsukishima mulai merinding. Sementara Hinata yang _pure clueless_ hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memandangi wajah kaptennya dan wajah Tsukishima bergantian dengan bingung.

"Cheh," Tsukishima mendengus, "oi pendek, ayo pulang," katanya kemudian, menyeret kerah belakang Hinata.

"Aah, Tsukishima kau mencekikku, sialan! Lepas! Uhok!"

"Berisik!"

Anggota yang lain hanya menghela napas, memandangi punggung Tsukishima dan Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Menunggu instruksi kapten mereka selanjutnya.

.::.

Hinata masih tidak mengerti ada apa yang salah dengan Tsukishima. Setelah berjalan jauh pun ia tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun. Manik coklat mudanya memandangi pemuda tinggi itu dengan bingung.

Dipikir-pikir baru sekarang ia memandangi Tsukishima dari dekat, dilihat dari sudut pandangnya sosok Tsukishima yang ditimpa cahaya bulan tampak … keren? Yah, setidaknya masuk kategori _ikemen_ lah. Kalau Tsukishima berdiri di pinggir jalan membawa plang bertuliskan 'butuh pacar' bisalah dapat perempuan barang tiga ekor.

"Keren…" gumamnya tanpa sadar, masih memandangi Tsukishima. Yang bersangkutan menoleh dan mendapati manik coklat itu memandanginya dengan lekat.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya, tidak terlalu membutuhkan jawaban sebenarnya, toh ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Hinata katakan tadi. Memangnya jarak mereka sejauh apa sih.

"A-Ah! Tidak! Hehehe," gagapnya, Hinata mulai salah tingkah, rona merah di pipinya tidak terhindarkan.

Bukan salah Tsukishima jika saat ini ia ingin menggigit pipi Hinata. Suruh siapa memasang wajah manis seperti itu.

Dan sepertinya memang sampai sini saja Tsukishima mampu menahan dirinya. Detik berikutnya ia menunduk dan mencium bibir pemuda berambut orange itu. Ringan. Tidak lebih dari sedetik kemudian ia melepasnya.

Tsukishima menikmati pemandangan wajah Hinata yang memerah, seperti mau meledak. Persis seperti saat ia disemangati Shimizu saat akan latih tanding melawan Seijo, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia nyaris bisa mendengar suara _psssh_ dari wajah pemuda pendek di depannya itu.

"E—aku … k-kau, ma-ma-ma…"

Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"M-Ma-maksudnya apa!" tanyanya kemudian, masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Tsukishima kembali menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Yang bersangkutan semakin memerah mendapati wajah mereka kini berjarak sangat dekat, lima sentimeter, tidak lebih.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik," katanya, manik emasnya menusuk mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Hinata salah tingkah, mengangguk, mengakibatkan dahi mereka terantuk. Tsukishima hanya mendengus, memegangi dahinya yang lumayan sakit.

"Diam," katanya, kedua tangannya menahan bahu Hinata agar tubuh kecil itu tetap di tempatnya, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

" _Suki_."

Hening. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna kata barusan.

"… AP-APA?! T-TSUKISHIMA KAU BI—" dan ia kembali dibungkam oleh ciuman Tsukishima.

"Berisik.

"—dan jangan dekat-dekat Kageyama mulai sekarang."

Tanpa perlu mereka ketahui, semua anggota klub voli Karasuno mengikuti mereka dan sedang bersembunyi di semak terdekat. Dengan wajah memerah melihat semua hal yang terjadi antara Tsukishima dan Hinata.

Dan ya, bersama Kageyama. Jadi peringatan Tsukishima soal _setter_ satu itu sepertinya tidak perlu diperjelas karena Kageyama sudah mendengarnya sendiri.

" _Good job, captain_ ," bisik Sugawara, menepuk-nepuk pundak Daichi. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

Setidaknya sekarang _middle blocker_ mereka tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti adu mulut saat pertandingan. Semoga saja.

 **Fin.**

Halooo, saya penghuni baru di sini. Biasanya saya menghuni kampung basket sebelah, ehehe. Mohon bantuannya ya! /bows

Mohon maaf jika ada istilah yang kurang tepat, soalnya saya nggak terlalu ngerti voli sih, hehe. Cuma liat dari anime nya aja :')

 **Review/concrit/flame, please?**


End file.
